


No One Touches Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hospital, M/M, possessive, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: No one insults Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy and gets away unmarked.





	

Title: No One Touches Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Heath/Ezekiel

Characters: Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson.

Summary: No one insults Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy and gets away unmarked.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"...he has a black eye, three broken fingers on the right hand, it seems three or four broken ribs possibly a dislocated nose. We're not sure yet about anymore injuries but have sedated him…"

Heath listened as the doctor continued to talk taking breath to send Zeke a heated glare. As the doctor finished his monologue Heath shook his hand announcing that the medical bills will be paid for by Zeke. Heath waited until the doctor left the hallway to turn toward Zeke with narrowed eyes.

"Ezekiel Jackson! Do you even understand how much trouble we're going to get in for this stunt, man. You attacked some stranger-"

"I had a valid reason." Zeke added ignoring the glare.

"almost killing or causing permanent damage to-"

"He deserved it." Zeke announced not causing that they were making an scene in the hallway of the hospital.

"someone who has done absolutely nothing to you! God! Man McMahon gonna have our asses for this if he presses charges! Now explain to me this reason you had." Heath demanded his face matching his long red hair as he glared at his boyfriend before him.

"He deserved all of that and more. Hell I have the right mind to give him so more. He insulted you Wendy because he thought he was better than you and that bothers me. You are the most loving and caring person I ha e ever met and he tried to disrespect you because your sexual preference.." Zeke announced as he watched Heath's face grow brighter.

"Zeke-"

"Your mind Wendy and I'll be damned if anyone even myself tries to insult you. I love you too much."


End file.
